


The Aftermath Of Rent

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, like seriously the plot consist of spoiling rent, mentions the musical rent, this was therapy for dealing with rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve watches the musical RENT. It goes as well as you would expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath Of Rent

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE ANY INTENTIONS OF WATCHING RENT UNSPOILED
> 
> that is all, you've been warned

Steve Rogers was mad, no, he was furious. He was so mad he was curled up in a ball crying on the sofa. JARVIS called Bucky, "Sir, something is wrong with the Captain. He was watching a movie and is now crying in a corner."

Bucky sighed; he had left that man alone for three hours so that Tony could work on his arm and what happens? The dude goes and gets himself emotional wreck. "What was he doing before he started crying?"

"He was watching a musical called RENT, sir." 

Tony laughed. He was quickly silenced from a glare from Bucky. 

"Who the fuck let him watch that?" Bucky asked angrily. He had watched the movie during his first few months back as a person.

"It was on Darcy's list," JARVIS answered.

"Of course it was," Bucky groaned. "Tony, do you think you could close up this arm so I can go help that loser."

Tony chuckled, "give me a few minutes."

He quickly closed up Bucky's arm. Bucky ran down the two flights of stairs to his and Steve's apartment. The sight he found wasn’t a pretty one. Steve was curled up in a ball on the sofa crying softly. Bucky sighed and walked over to the freezer. "Why didn't you let me edit that list Darcy gave you?" he asked as he looked for a tub of ice cream. He carried it over to Steve, who managed to sit up, and offered him one of two spoons. "Okay, spill, who are you crying about?"

"Angel, why Angel? There were four people with AIDS in that and it had to be Angel. Why couldn't the gays have had a happy ending?" He said pathetically as he practically attacked the ice cream with his spoon.

"I can call Darcy and ask if she know of something with a happy ending," Bucky offered.

Steve sniffled, "yeah, that would be nice."

Bucky chuckled, "just please promise me one thing."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Please rant about this in the next press conference," Bucky laughed.

"Oh I will," Steve said turning back to the ice-cream.

Bucky helped him eat the whole carton. 

When it was all gone and Steve's eyes were dry Bucky got up, "we should watch something safe. Like Star Trek."

"Really? You cried last time we watched it," Steve laughed pulling Bucky into an embrace.

"Yes but you didn't," Bucky said pecking Steve on the lips.

An hour later and the two of them were curled up sitting in a blanket and pillow nest watching Captain Kirk save everyone again when Steve asked so quietly that Bucky almost didn't hear him. "We should get the album..."

Bucky smiled, "we really should. I bet you five bucks you can't learn La Vie Boheme in half an hour."

"I'll take you up on that bet," Steve smiled and snuggled closer to Bucky.


End file.
